Cameloteries
by Arwen00710
Summary: Recueils d'OS Merlin majoritairement écrits pour la commu' LJ merlin fr. Tout types, tout thèmes, tout personnages.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Lapins  
**Auteur :** Arwen00710  
**Personnages :** Arthur, Merlin... Lapins ?  
**Défi : **Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?  
**Type d'œuvre : **Fic  
**Rating : **K  
**Disclaimer : **Sont à la BBC One ? Oui ? Bon tant pis.  
**Note : **Contrairement aux apparences, MOI, je n'ai rien bu en l'écrivant..

* * *

Voici un nouveau recueil contenant tout les textes écrits pour la Commu' LJ "merlin_fr", la plupart des textes correspondant à des défis lancés.

* * *

**Lapins**

« - M... Merlin ! Comment... Nomment... qu'as-tu pu... memenbtir ! »

Apostrophé aussi... étrangement dans les couloirs du palais, le jeune sorcier se retourna, pour se retrouver face à un Arthur déterminé mais marchant en zigzag.

« - J... j... Chtai posé une question ! Rép... onds-moi ET ARRÊTEZ DE BOUGER ! Tout les deux ! »  
« - Sire, je pense que vous avez trop bu. » répondit calmement Merlin, retenant un sourire amusé très difficilement.  
« - C'est même pas vrai... »

Trop tard, un sourire clairement ironique se dessinait sur les lèvres du serviteur. Il avait déjà vu Arthur ayant légèrement abusé de la chopine, mais à ce point là... jamais. Dommage, il avait manqué quelque chose, le Prince Couronné de Camelot ivre était un vrai numéro.

« - Merlin, aaaarête de rire ! Réspond à moi ou jte... boude. »

Il ne faut pas lui éclater de rire au nez, il ne faut pas lui éclater de rire au nez...

« - Répondre à quelle question, Sire ? » fut la phrase la plus longue qu'il put prononcer sans respirer, reprendre son souffle aurait signé sa perte de contrôle.  
« - Pourquoi... tm'as pas dit... qu't'étais un sorcier ? »

Envolée, l'envie de rire. Arthur n'avait jamais été capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez en ce qui le concernait, lui et ses pouvoirs, et voilà qu'il était trahi par une chope d'hydromel ? L'alcool aurait-il l'effet inverse sur le blond, lui offrant une capacité à raisonner au lieu de l'inverse ?

« - Pardon ? Je ne vois pas... »  
« - T'moques pas d'moi, hein ! » fit le Prince, tentant d'avoir l'air furieux en le pointant du doigt, effet légèrement atténué par le fait qu'il pointait un endroit situé environ à quarante centimètres sur la gauche de Merlin. « J'le vois bien ! »  
« - Voir quoi ? » souffla le sorcier, tentant de le rediriger vers un endroit plus discret où personne n'entendrait Arthur accuser quelqu'un de sorcellerie haut et fort.  
« - Les lapins ! »  
« ... »

… les lapins ?

« - Fait pas l'innocent, hein ! Y'a plein... de lapins... autour de toi. Ta faute... magie... lapins...»  
« - Ouh, les méchants lapins... »

L'inquiétude de Merlin commençait à disparaître, laissant la place au retour du fou-rire naissant.

« -Tout plein de lapins... »  
« -Mais oui, Arthur, mais oui... on va allez dormir... »

Nouvelle mission : allez coucher Arthur sans éclater de rire... La révélation sur ses pouvoirs, se serait pour une autre fois... En attendant, il avait de quoi se moquer d'Arthur pour un petit moment...

* * *

**Non, j'ai pas honte ! En même temps, avec un défi pareil, fallait pas s'attendre à du sérieux ^^**

**Le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir ce que vous en pensez, c'est le ptit bouton review ! ^^**

**Arwen**


	2. A, B et Tout entendu

**Titre : **A - Abruti et B - Blessé  
**Auteur :** Arwen00710  
**Personnages :** Arthur, Merlin  
**Défi : **Permanent, table de prompt de A à Z  
**Type d'œuvre : **Fic  
**Rating : **K  
**Disclaimer : **Sont pas à moi, z'êtes surs ? Bon, tant pis.  
**Note :** Les deux premiers d'un prompt alphabet (dont je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite...)

* * *

**A – Abruti**

Abruti, abruti, abruti...  
Le mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour penser que, peut-être, Arthur...  
Il avait voulu aller trop vite, il avait pensé que le Prince était prêt, avant même d'être Roi, avant même qu'Albion ne naisse. Il avait révélé son secret à Arthur, pensant qu'il accepterait.  
Il avait eu tout faux.

Parce qu'il avait été un tel abruti, tout était fichu. Albion ne serait jamais unifiée et, pire, le prochain péquenaud magique qui se pointerait pour tuer Arthur risquait bien d'y arriver !

Il avait été bête de croire qu'Arthur l'aimait, et qu'il accepterait qu'il soit un sorcier.  
Et parce qu'il avait été un pareil abruti, il allait mourir.

Et ce qui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas de penser qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le soleil se coucher sur les remparts de Camelot, c'était de se sentir trahi.

Abruti, abruti, abruti.  
Le mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Lorsque Merlin lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il s'était attendu à tout... sauf à ça !  
Alors il avait paniqué.

En parfait abruti, il avait fuit, il avait couru prévenir son père. A partir de là, tout lui avait échappé. Merlin était condamné à mort et c'était sa faute.  
En abruti complet, il n'avait pas laissé la moindre chance à son ami -son ami, par les cieux !- de s'expliquer. Pourtant, s'il venait le lui annoncer, s'il ne l'avait jamais blessé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, s'était pour une raison !

Il s'était laissé dépasser par ses sentiments, l'intérêt contre nature qu'il avait pour Merlin, sa peur et sa haine de la magie, et maintenant c'était trop tard.

Et ce qui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas les regards durs de la population de Camelot envers un sorcier qui, il le savait maintenant, les avait toujours protégés, ce n'était pas les mines déçues et furieuses de Gaius et Gwen à son égard. C'était le regard trahi de Merlin.

* * *

**B – Blessé**

Arthur, le regard toujours incrédule, porta devant ses yeux sa main couverte de sang. Il eut un long frisson. C'était son sang. Il était blessé.

- Arthur ? Fit une voix inquiète, près de lui.

Merlin.

- Merlin, je... j'ai mal.  
- Non, Arthur, vous...  
- Si, Merlin.  
- Arthur, ce n'est pas grave, je vais soigner ça...  
- Ne me mens pas, Merlin. Je sais... je vais mourir, comme ça, bêtement, d'une stupide...  
- Tu ne vas pas mourir !

Le tutoiement avait fusé alors que Merlin élevait la voix, saisissant la main ensanglantée.

- Si, je le sais, j'ai mal, j'ai froid, je...  
- Non mais c'est fini les conneries ?

Cette fois, la voix de Merlin n'était plus inquiète, ni amusée, ni même compatissante. Elle était fâchée.  
D'autorité, il écarta l'épée à moitié affutée et ensanglantée près d'Arthur, et reprit la main barrée d'une large coupure qui ensanglantait la paume.

- Non mais vraiment, faire un cirque pareil pour une petite coupure...

Fronçant les sourcils pour s'occuper de la blessure bénigne, il rata le sourire triomphant d'Arthur. Ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour avoir un peu d'attention...

* * *

**Titre : **Tout entendu  
**Auteur :** Arwen00710  
**Personnages :** Arthur, Merlin  
**Défi : **C'est le pompon !  
**Type d'œuvre : **Fic  
**Rating : **K  
**Spoilers : **(si nécessaire) Saison 3, Ep 10 - Queen of Hearts  
**Disclaimer : **C'est tout à la BBC !  
Note : Allez, un troisième dans la foulée ! Ca m'apprendra à écrire des OS si courts...

**Tout entendu**

Non, vraiment, Arthur pensait vraiment avoir tout entendu de la part de Merlin. D'abord, quand ils venaient d'être déclarés « prince et serviteur », il avait pu profiter de tout les grommellements et insultes à voix basse pouvant exister dans le vocabulaire de Camelot.

Ensuite, avec le temps, il avait pu entendre un véritable florilège de nouvelles insultes ironiques, certaines complètement inventées juste pour lui. Et Merlin ne se donnait même plus la peine de les murmurer, il les lui sortait en face avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête.

Puis, alors qu'Arthur admettait que Merlin n'était pas totalement inutile, et que plus qu'un serviteur il était un ami, les conseils s'étaient ajoutés aux paroles échangées.

A ce moment-là, il pensait avoir tout entendu de la part de son ami. Et puis le Grand Dragon avait attaqué. Et Arthur avait compris que Merlin ne lui disait pas tout. Ca ne s'était pas fait en un éclair, tant il avait été dur d'admettre que le jeune homme puisse être un sorcier. Pire, il était inimagineable pour Arthur que Merlin lui ai mentit aussi longtemps.

Maintenant, il s'était fait à l'idée, et il attendait simplement que Merlin réalise qu'Arthur pouvait l'entendre. Et en attendant, il admirait un nouvel aspect du vocabulaire du sorcier : les excuses foireuses.

C'était beaucoup plus amusant et parfois assez imaginatif pour détrôner certaines insultes au podium mental qu'Arthur tenait. Parce que parfois, penser que c'était quelque chose de bien trouvé ou d'affreusement mauvais était la seule chose qui empêchait le Prince de Camelot d'éclater de rire au nez de Merlin.

Mais là, c'était le pompon ! Arthur se disait encore que sans ce heaume providentiel, il aurait craqué et finit en se tordant de rire sur le parquet.

Dragon le Magnifique... mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Merlin ?

* * *

**Woohoo, le retour de la Arwen. Une Arwen qui rattrape tooout son retard ! Toujours plein d'excuses pour cette absence -totalement injustifiée, même pas un mot des parents-, mais je commencerais à faire une liste quand j'aurais posté le chapitre suivant de la traduction...**

**En attendant, pardonnez-moi, ne me lancez pas de tomates, et laissez-moi un avis sur ces trois minis-OS ?**

**Arwen**


End file.
